Malcolm Reed (mirror)
Major Malcolm Reed was a Terran who served aboard the [[ISS Enterprise (NX-01)|ISS Enterprise]] as MACO commander and armoury officer. ( ) Fanon continuities Before In a Mirror, Darkly On January 23 2153, Reed joined Commander Tucker in the mess hall to meet a pair of Vissians who were visiting the ship. Despite the enmity the two officers had for each other, they managed to remain diplomatic in front of the Vissians, Traistana and Veylo, with Veylo and Reed becoming attracted to each other. Reed eventually gave Veylo a tour of the armory, even showing her the phase cannons, which resulted in them becoming intimate. However, Reed was careful to avoid showing her the plasma cannons. When a diplomatic incident emerged after Tucker smuggled a Vissian cogenitor aboard, Reed gloated at Tucker's plight. After diplomatic relations broke down completely, and Enterprise had to fight the Vissian starship, Reed used the data he gained from Veylo about the Vissian systems to aid the fight as the Terran battle cruiser aimed to reach its assault fleet. Reed's decision to not show Veylo the plasma cannons proved fortunate as it allowed the Starfleet ships to use a weapon the Vissians had not been able to analyse. After the crippling and boarding of the Vissian vessel, Reed asked Captain Forrest to have Veylo brought to his quarters to discuss an unspecified matter, a request Forrest granted. This actually saved Veylo, as she was not subjected to Doctor Phlox's experiments nor used as meat by Chef. Reed had a reputation for harsh punishment. When Tucker smuggled the cogenitor aboard, he was worried about how Reed would punish him if he had the chance. Reed and the MACOs regularly ate the flesh of defeated enemies (including several Vissians), though it is unclear whether they are aware of this nor if they were aware that Chef himself was a cannibal. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: Cogenitor), (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: Interlude) After the Vissian incident, Reed kept Veylo as a slave in a cupboard in his quarters as punishment for her species' treatment of the cogenitors. This included allowing his friends and Tucker to 'play' with Veylo. Following the Xindi attack on Earth, Reed was ready to free Veylo, but told her not to interfere with the crisis or he'd re-enslave her. He suggested she could join Starfleet, return to her people, or commit suicide if she so wished. Reed witnessed the Suliban abduction of Commander Archer and later took part in the battle against a Klingon Bird of Prey commanded by Duras. On Earth, he gave Sergeant Mayweather and Corporal Cutler a tour of London that included All Souls Church, because of it's World War III memorial and because he saw it as an excellent example of monotheistic architecture. Reed was not interested in the lynch mob attacking a Tellarite, seeing it as a matter for the police. Reed informed a worried Cutler that Doctor Phlox was safe at Starfleet Command whilst also teasing her about her possible attraction to the doctor. After the tour, Reed realised he'd left Veylo unsupervised aboard a deserted Enterprise. After the refit, Reed and Tucker inspected the ship's new photonic torpedoes before Reed was called away. Veylo had escaped and taken the catering staff hostage. As part of her demands was that Reed negotiated with her in person, the major went to the mess hall and pointed out that the Vissian could have left Enterprise peacefully through an airlock linked to Spacedock. After Tucker stunned Veylo with a phase pistol, Reed told Chef to let the Enterprise crew have their way with Veylo provided she was dead when Enterprise left Spacedock. Reed later destroyed Duras' ship just as Enterprise was entering the Delphic Expanse. (Before In a Mirror, Darkly: A Crisis on Earth) Quotes Of course it's calm, it's British. Reed's response to how London was calm after the Xindi attack, a claim contradicted by the lynch mob. Category:MACO personnel Category:Terrans Category:Mirror universe people Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel